Daddy Long Legs
by Firenze di Notte
Summary: He saved her from spending her life in an orphanage, in the hope she would become a star. However, being her benefactor doesn't mean he has to reply to any of her letters or even see her. Based on the film/book Daddy Long Legs.
1. Chapter 1 Obligations

Chapter 1

"Sold! Your number Sir? Thank you."

As Nadir walked through the grand hall, he shook his head. Another lot of auctions going on in the great house. There would be nothing left!

He made his way down the winding staircase into the dimly lit basement. This term is used loosely, as in reality it was a music room, full of instruments from every corner of the world. There were two small chandeliers and deep burgundy fabric lining the walls, which along with the minimal light made it seem like some sort of cave.

The music that surrounded Nadir as he walked through the door was intense and dark, much like the man sat behind the piano. As his fingers flew across the keys, he softly swayed keeping his eyes closed, but tilted his head to acknowledge the Persian.

"Erik, as much I enjoy your music, I must insist that you remember your responsibilities. You have a business to run and correspondences will not answer themselves." Nadir scolded.

Without missing a beat his eyes snapped open and Erik Claudin gazed into the eyes of his right hand man.

"Nadir, the only reason you are here to lecture me every day is because I have _more_ than enough money without pretending to like those who feel the need to pester me with their letters. And concerning the business, I re-designed it to be self-sufficient, requiring little input." He said, still playing, and maintaining eye contact as if to dare him to carry on.

"Yes, I've heard this all before you insufferable man! I accept that you are the richest arse in the world, but I'm not talking about those wittering women that swoon over you." _Heavens knows why_ , Nadir thought, _he has the emotional range of a teaspoon_. "I only ask that you consider paying a visit to the orphanage you insisted we give money to. All other trustees make a visit, and you have yet to."

Erik stopped playing and sighed running his hands over his face. "What in heavens name are they going to think when I turn up looking as I do? How many so called kind, generous rich men do you know with the need to cover half of their face? They would turn me away before I reach the door."

Nadir looked over the man in front of him. He was extremely tall, and so thin he may be mistaken for a stick insect. His shock of jet black hair, flecked with silver strands, was slicked back onto his head away from his long gaunt face. From what could be seen, he had high, sharp cheekbones that jutted out like most of his body, although this was covered by his signature white dress shirt and matching black waistcoat and trousers. His eyes were different colours. The left one was a pale green with flecks of brown making it appear almost golden, and the right was a pale grey nearing the same colour of his white mask gracing the same side.

"Just half an hour. That's all I ask Erik, and you don't even have to meet any children." The Persian said hopefully.

The man closed his eyes, and let out a deep breath through his nose. _Keep up appearances. Half an hour._

"Fine, but only if you agree to answer all those twittering women who want my money so much, in a way that will stop them calling on me again. Then we have a deal." Erik said, smirking at the defeated look on Nadir's face.

"Insufferable twit."

 **A/N Hi! This is my first fanfiction so any comments are welcome. It came to me after watching Daddy Long Legs, with Fred Astaire and Leslie Caron. I would highly recommend watching it as it is a touching film!**

 **I know this is a short chapter, but I wrote it on a whim and just wanted to get it up! Hopefully I will be updating regularly, so keep an eye out! Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Pity

Chapter 2

Christine Daae sat at the window watching the rain drip down. It was early morning, her favourite time of day, and all the other children were still asleep; not that Christine could be counted as a child anymore, as she turned 18 last month. Listening out for any sounds below where the matron slept, she crept downstairs and into the kitchen.

As Christine crept over to the cupboard containing the biscuits, she heard faint giggles behind her and feet scuffling on the wooden floor. _Ah, so not asleep then,_ she thought smirking. Without so much as a glance at them, she placed 3 biscuits on a plate and set it down on the table. The young woman then began walking out of the door into the garden and said in a matter of fact voice,

"Matron will be up in 10 minutes, so I'd make sure to clear up any crumbs, my little mice."

Listening to their giggling and whispering, she went over and sat on the swing nibbling her own biscuit. The sun was just begining to peak over the distant hills and the birds had begun their morning song. Christine smiled.

The first light hit the white weathered bricks of the once farmhouse she called her home. Now it was an orphanage, in which Christine was the oldest by around 8 years. Not that she would ever complain, as she adored all the children, but she sometimes wished for more. She knew she was destined to become a matron of the orphanage as Matron Valerius was not getting any younger.

The Matron was a kind woman and the closest thing to a parent she had since her mother and father died. Her father, who had died when Christine was 4, prepared for her future care by introducing her to Madame Valerius, and they soon came to care for each other.

As she sat there, Christine began humming a song her father used to sing. Her eyes closed and she got washed away into the memory and began to sing.

 _Lavender's blue,  
Dilly dilly,  
Lavenders green._

 _When I am King,_  
 _Dilly dilly,_  
 _You shall be Queen._

 _Who told you so,_  
 _Dilly dilly,_  
 _Who told you so?_

 _T'was my own heart,_  
 _Dilly dilly,_  
 _That told me so._

She was broken out of her reverie by the sound of all her 'siblings' running out into the courtyard also. As they usually begged, she sang them a song, all the time oblivious to the man watching from the window.

* * *

Erik and Nadir pulled up to the front of the Foyer Doux Foyer in their carriage and glanced around. Erik was surprised at the quaint little building in front of him, expecting it to be a dark old house with a belfry and cracked walls. They made their way up to the front door and rang the doorbell, and were a moment later welcomed by a small woman with grey hair pulled into a loose bun. She smiled at them widely and ushered them inside.

"Welcome, welcome! You must be Monsieurs Claudin and Khan. I am Madame Valerius, the matron of the house. I can't tell you how pleased I am you could finally visit us, it means so much."

"And we are just as pleased to be here Madame, Monsieur Claudin has been meaning to have a trip out here but he is a very busy man" Nadir said, giving a nudge and sideways glance to Erik.

"Ah, erm, yes it is a pleasure to meet you Madame, but as Nadir says I am very busy so could we commence to the sitting room?"

After receiving a whithering look from Nadir, they were lead to the sitting room. Madame Valerius went off to make some tea, leaving the two men. Erik was pacing in front of the window, already restless of being there, when he heard what he thought was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

He stopped dead and leaned through the open window and caught a glimpse of the magnificent being with a voice of pure gold. The song was sweet and simple, and Erik could only imagine what she could do with an operatic aria or the like. Her eyes were closed and he sang with a serene smile on her face, making Erik's heart stop. She was beautiful.

"Erik, I swear to Allah, you will fall out of that window if you're not careful" Nadir said jokingly, but it caused Erik to whip around and shush him in a very ungentlemanly way.

Turning back around, he continued to watch as a dozen children, all wearing the same blue gingham shirt as her, ran to her and began begging her to sing.

 _I second that notion_ , Erik thought, and was open mouthed as she began again.

What was this girl doing in a simple orphanage? She had the potential to be the greatest diva in Europe, even the world, and her voice was hidden away because of the unfortunate nature of her past.

 _Sound familiar?_

 _Oh do shut up,_ Erik said to his inner voice.

His conversation was interrupted when Madame Valerius came bustling in.

"Here we are dears, some nice hot tea."

As Erik poured himself a cup, he asked,

"Madame who is that young woman with all the children? Should she not be at a school by her age?"

"Ah our mean my Christine. Christine Daae is her name, Monsieur, and she has been here for 14 years. Regarding her education, it is not so simple as sending her off to a school, we are in the middle of nowhere! And with no family to support her, she hasn't the money to live. Such a pity, she is a bright girl and has a lot of talent." The Madame said sipping her tea.

"Yes, such a pity" Erik said, glancing again at the dark haired beauty, before asking the obligatory questions a benefactor should ask.

But young Christine Daae didn't leave his head, or his soul.

 **A/N I'm usually a bit against putting songs in fanfics, but I have made an exception. It is an old English folk song and is also in the new Cinderella film.**

 **I have had a really busy weekend at work, but I really want to try and keep getting chapters up as quickly as possible!  
And again, any reviews and comments are much appreciated :-)**


	3. Chapter 3 Good Luck

Chapter 3

"Christine, do sit down my dear, I have something I wish to discuss with you" Madame Valerius said.

The young woman sat on the opposite side of the desk and leant forward ringing her hands. She was intrigued to have any 'news' never mind what the Matron called 'excellent news.'

"We have been visited by one of our benefactors and his associate today, Christine, and he has decided to help you progress from here. As you are 18 now, he felt you should be getting higher education! And before you say anything, he is more than willing to fund the whole thing!"

Christine's smile had been widening throughout the explanation until she erupted into rapturous joy. She leapt from her chair and ran around to kneel in front of her mother figure, clasping her hands.

"You are serious Madame? But why? I am nothing special, all I have known is taking care of the children, I wouldn't know what to do with myself at a university! And what about you, I can't leave you alone here. Who will help you?" Christine finished sadly.

Madame Valerius shook her head smiling.

"My dear, you have been all the help I need for the past decade, but now you must think about yourself for once. This opportunity is too great to pass up for my sake! It is all I would want for you, never mind your mother and father. Christine, you know they'd want this for you."

As the young girl began hugging the Madame, her eyes welled up and she began laughing again.

"Thank you Madame, thank you so much for this and everything you have done. But where is this mysterious benefactor, can I not meet him? I must say thank you, or he might think me rude!"

"This is part of the agreement Christine, you are not to meet him or know his real name. However, he expects a letter once a month, telling him how your studies are going, and how you are enjoying your time. Here is the address you are to send them to, and he asked me to give you his best for your future."

 _How odd,_ Christine thought.

"Very well Madame, as much I don't like it, I will have to thank him in my first letter then! I just cannot believe this luck, I must go tell all the children" Christine cried, kissing Madame Valerius' cheek before running down the hall.

"Christine! Christine, look, it's a Daddy Long Legs!" Young Albert cried as she skidded into the shared bedroom.

"What are you talking about little one?" Christine replied laughing.

"Look at the wall!"

And that she did. She could see the shadow of a man with the longest legs she had ever seen, with a shorter man beside him. She gasped as they briefly came into view to get into a car, and watched as they both drove off. That was the first time she had ever seen a car; no one owned one for miles from here!

 _I wonder_ , she thought, _could that be my Guardian Angel?_

Smiling, she held onto that image as she told her little siblings the news of her good fortune.

* * *

Erik leaned his head back and closed his eyes sighing.

"Why the hell did you let me do that?"

Nadir slowly turned his head to his companion, open-mouthed.

"Let you do it?! I didn't have much of a bloody choice now, did I? I don't know why you employ me if you're just going to start sending young waifs to the finest university in France! Did you check anything about her current learning before putting her on our best education scheme? No! Do you know the first thing about her? No! So don't you dare bring me into this, you insufferable twit."

Burying his head in his hands, Erik replied,

"Alright, fine, I suppose it was partly my fault. But now what am I going to do? Even if I start corresponding with her, I'm going to want to meet her, and if I meet her she will run away. I don't think I could handle that Nadir, she is too wonderful for me to see her screaming, at me no less."

The Persian watched his friend, struggle internally, and came up with the only possible thing.

"Then don't."

His head snapped up in disbelief, and Erik began shaking his head about to speak, before being interrupted.

"Listen Erik. All you specified was that she write to you, you never mentioned a correspondence. And before you say it, I know you will find it rude, but if you're so afraid of this girl, then it is your only option."

"I'm not afraid of her," Erik muttered, "just of how afraid she will be of me."

Rubbing his face he decided.

"Alright, fine, but I want you to keep the letters in a file so I don't see them. I will be too tempted to reply once I start reading her letters."

Nadir nodded, and pitied his friend. This was going to be difficult on all those involved.

 **A/N I am soo sorry this has taken so long, I have had a hectic week! I am going to try to get more chapters ready this week so I'm not in this situation again. As always, feel free to leave a comment :-)**


End file.
